


Deliver Us From Prejudice

by JulianObviouslyLovesToad



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Cooking, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Music, Interviews, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Recipes, Religious Discussion, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianObviouslyLovesToad/pseuds/JulianObviouslyLovesToad
Summary: Lukas, Forsyth, and Python form a popular band called "The Deliverance." As their music continues to top the charts, they inadvertently become the face of polyamory across the world. Between interviews with popular magazines, recording albums, greeting fans, and live shows, the three try to find time for themselves.This fic is pure indulgence. Explicit content begins in second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm using real magazines in this story, I feel the need to put a disclaimer here. I do not own any of the magazines or venues I reference. They are all the property of their respective owners. All interviews are parody.

OUT Magazine, page 24-26, February 2017  
  
Lukas, Forsyth and Python form the band The Deliverance, and have captured the hearts of the nation with their album, _Knights With Painted Nails_. OUT caught up with the trio in Tom's Restaurant in Manhattan, NY. We enjoyed the following conversation over coffee and turkey clubs in the comfort of one of the stylish diner booths.  
  
_OUT_ : How did you form this group?  
  
Lukas: That's an embarrassing story.  
  
Forsyth: Nonsense! Python and I used to have a garage band back in high school, but we were constantly at odds with our singers who didn't want to sing the lyrics we wrote.  
  
Python: You mean the lyrics YOU wrote. Teenage boys don't usually want to sing about honor and other boys' muscles.  
  
Forsyth: There were love songs to women in there as well! Anyway, I also mowed lawns to buy my own musical equipment and as I was dragging our old lawnmower down the street, I overheard the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. I was simply smitten.  
  
_OUT_ : Lukas, you're blushing. Is it safe to assume the voice was yours?  
  
Lukas: I had this awful tendency to sing to myself while tending my mother's rose bushes.  
  
Forsyth: Awful? It was wonderful! To think that if you'd not had that tendency, we'd have never gotten together. Oh, I still remember it like it was yesterday. It was the summer before senior year, and I was upset over losing yet another singer only to hear this melodic voice coming from a stunning young redhead in a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, sitting in such a poised manner, tending to roses that paled to his beauty and singing with all his heart.  
  
_OUT_ : Do you remember the song you were singing, Lukas?  
  
Lukas: It was "La donna è mobile." I may have been told that classical music helped plants grow at one point in time.  
  
_OUT_ : How did you come to join the band?  
  
Forsyth: I insisted. I was absolutely astonished by his performance in the roses and I may have stared dumbly until he was finished. When he saw me staring, he ran inside.  
  
Lukas: It was mortifying.  
  
Forsyth: It was beautiful! I left my lawnmower on the sidewalk and ran up to the door and rang the doorbell until he answered. I asked if he'd like to sing for us.  
  
_OUT_ : And that was that?  
  
Python: Ha! No. Lukas said no and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Lukas: I did not slam the door.  
  
Python: Forsyth dragged me up and down his street nearly every day until we saw Lukas outside. He tried to run off again, but he's too polite to just end a conversation, and I charmed the pants off of him.  
  
Lukas: Not literally.  
  
Python: Well, not for a few years, anyway.  
  
_OUT_ : You're working on your second album now. What can we expect?  
  
Forsyth: Even though our music has been surprisingly popular, for which I give partial credit to our wonderful manager, Clive, we intend to try to appeal to an even larger audience with this album.  
  
Lukas: Forsyth has been working with a young woman whose name I won't spoil as of yet, to create a hopeful message for young women who feel romantic inclinations toward other women of differing faiths.  
  
Python: And he's got a badass song about the beauty of nothingness for our atheist and, I guess, maybe Buddhist audience. I'm proud to say my hotel room ramblings may have inspired that one.  
  
_OUT_ : You're an atheist?  
  
Python: Yessiree.  
  
_OUT_ : And would the rest of you feel open to sharing your religious beliefs?  
  
Forsyth: Oh, I'm agnostic. Though there are many valuable lessons to be learned from faiths the world over. Quite inspiring.  
  
Lukas: Forgive me if I wish to keep my religious beliefs to myself.  
  
_OUT_ : You speak to all kinds of love in your music, and being a polyamorous relationship forms your band, some have called you the face of polyamory. What are your thoughts on this?  
  
Python: Haha! We put a gorgeous face on it, that's for sure.  
  
Forsyth: I'm proud to show the world that we're healthy and happy together. I see it as an honor to represent a misunderstood and often harshly judged people.  
  
Lukas: While I'm not certain I like that our relationship status is public, I do like that it being public gives others hope.  
  
_OUT_ : Do you have a message for your queer or poly audience?  
  
Forsyth: Stay strong, my friends. Always be true to yourself.  
  
Lukas: But, of course, remain safe. Whether that means using contraceptives or keeping your preferences to yourself until you're in a safer environment, take care of yourself first.  
  
Python: And don't let what other people say get to you.

 

* * *

  
  
"Oh, for fuck's sake, Forsyth," Python moaned, raising his head from Lukas' neck. "Put that shit down and get your cute ass over here," he said, motioning to the generic patterned hotel room bed spread on the other side of Lukas' legs. "I'm trying to get Lukas in the mood, and you're not helping!"

Forsyth let the magazine fall to the table he'd been sitting at, nearly knocking over his chair in his haste to join his lovers on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Python," Lukas breathed, shifting under the slighter form, unconsciously reaching a hand out for Forsyth when he felt the mattress dip.

"Hush, baby," Python cooed, kissing along the willingly bared neck. "Just relax and let us take care of everything." The bluenette popped open the buttons of Lukas' shirt with one hand, his other threading in red locks. Forsyth took Lukas' wandering hand and guided it to his cheek, nuzzling it in a comforting gesture. " _Oh_ ," Python gasped when Forsyth's other hand found his tank top clad back, sliding upward, "so kind of you to join us," he lilted.

"Mnh," Lukas grunted when Python's clever fingers slipped into his shirt, open, but still tucked into his jeans, and brushed a stiffening nipple.

"You know the two of you don't need me to be intimate," Forsyth said, pulling up black material to get a hand on Python's bare skin. He counted the bumps of his lover's spine as the bluenette leaned over Lukas, nipping along a sharp collar bone.

"We know," Python assured the other, sitting back to attempt to unfasten the younger man's jeans. "Lukas just feels safer when both of us are with him, don't ya, baby?"

"Yes," the redhead admitted, his fingers tightening against Forsyth's jaw.

"Man, and I thought I liked tight jeans," Python huffed, giving up on Lukas' pants for the moment, choosing instead to push his shirt from his shoulders.

"Allow me," Forsyth offered, straddling Lukas' knees when Python slid off of him. Python helped Lukas lean up so he could slip the shirt down strong arms while Forsyth brought his face to Lukas' groin. When the redhead's glossed lips parted for a surprised breath, Python turned his attention to the gorgeous sight of Forsyth popping the button of tight jeans with his teeth.

"Fuck," Python groaned, running his fingers through red hair. "I love watching you do that." Forsyth's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the younger man's fingers in his hair, at the sensation of another hand joining it, of Python's nails scratching carefully down his neck, as he took the zip between his teeth and drew it down. Forsyth took Lukas' jeans about the knees and tugged them down, kissing the redhead's filling length through his briefs. "Why don't you get that shirt off, Forsyth?" Python asked, pushing his lower body against Lukas' side to maintain contact as he reached behind his head to pull his tank off. "Wanna see my strong man on his knees for our beauty," he purred, taking Lukas' face in a firm but gentle grip, turning him back toward him.

They kissed while Forsyth moved back to disrobe, Lukas whining quietly when his fingers slipped from soft, green locks. "He'll be right back, sweetheart," Python promised against plush lips. "Later, I need to know what brand of lip gloss you use. It tastes really good," Python said. He nipped on the shining lower lip, then drew his tongue over it in apology.

Forsyth ran his hands up Lukas' shins to his knees before drawing them back down. He hooked his fingers in the legs of the jeans and tugged them off, kissing each hairless leg after the jeans were discarded. He brushed his lips up each knee, moving to his thighs as Lukas spread his legs, moaning into Python's mouth. Red nailed hands fisted in the comforter as Forsyth mouthed him through his briefs.

"Forsyth," Lukas breathed, eyes blown wide as he looked down at the older man. His legs trembled when his briefs were slipped down them, his hips arched to aid in the removal of the garment. He raised a hand to grip Python's shoulder, eventually sliding it into dual-colored locks as the bluenette ran the hand that wasn't bracing Lukas down the bare stomach, down to the little bit of hair Lukas didn't shave.

"Beautiful," Python praised, scratching nails with flakes of blue remaining through short red curls. He took the redhead's length in hand and gave it a solid stroke, holding it at the base with two fingers and a thumb and leering down at Forsyth.

"Ah," came a small sound from Lukas when Forsyth's mouth found him. The green haired man took him to the root, his tongue peeking out to lap at Python's fingers, earning a pleased groan from the slender man.

"He never half-asses anything, huh?" Python husked, resting his cheek on Lukas' shoulder to watch the redhead's body writhe while Forsyth pleasured him. After a moment, Python slipped his thumb in Forsyth's mouth alongside Lukas' straining desire. "Damn," he cursed when his digit was laved with attention. Lukas' legs spread further as he pushed up into the moist heat, mouthing near-uselessly at Python's cheek and jaw, unintentionally fisting his hand in blue waves. "Ah, fuck," Python whispered, letting his eyes fall closed for just a moment. "Forsyth, get the lube," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Forsyth teased upon pulling off of Lukas. He soothed the other's thighs with a brief, gentle massage before climbing off the bed and turning to Python's carry-on bag. The two on the bed admired Forsyth's firm ass and thick, shapely thighs as he bent to rummage. "Which pocket is it in?" he asked with a small hint of irritation.

"Same one it's always in, the right side pocket. Easy access," Python informed. "C'mon, babe," he urged, "the longer I look at your ass, the more I want to get my mouth on it." Forsyth's face was accented with pink as he returned to the bed, dropping the tube alongside Lukas' leg, caressing them in apology as he climbed in. "In fact, don't use that on yourself just yet. I think I wanna use my mouth on you after all." He kissed Lukas again for a moment, caressing his shoulders and arms all the way down to where his shirt still hung from them. "I'm gonna go get behind Forsyth, OK baby?" he asked.

"Yes," Lukas agreed, closing his eyes as the older man eased him back to lay flat. Forsyth was quickly over him, firm hands working up his sides and over his chest.

"You're gorgeous," Forsyth promised softly, leaning down to press kisses to Lukas' stomach. He was unable to keep from smiling when the redhead sucked his stomach in, self-conscious. "Stop that," Forsyth said, pressing more kisses to the smooth flesh as he popped open the lube. "Hah- _ah_!" he gasped when Python spread his cheeks and dove in all in one move. His hands trembled and he squeezed more lube from the tube than necessary at the feeling of a tongue over his pucker. "P-Python," he breathed, smearing the excess between Lukas' glutes and over his perineum. The bluenette answered with a drawn out moan, burying his face deeper. Forsyth cursed under his breath as he worked a finger into Lukas.

After a long moment of the finger sliding in and out, Lukas reached down with both hands to thread his fingers in green locks. "Another, please," he whispered. His lips parted when he was gifted with a second digit, fingers seeking out that spot that made Lukas arch and huff out quiet sounds of pleasure. "More, if you would," Lukas begged, managing to keep his voice from shaking as much as the rest of him.

"Can't disappoint our beautiful baby, can we, Forsyth?" Python asked between gasps for breath. He nipped at one toned cheek, earning a delightful twitch around the finger he had curled inside the other. "Give me the lube," he ordered, standing, sliding his finger out. He rid himself of the rest of his clothes, kicking them aside while Lukas and Forsyth reorganized themselves, the green haired man tossing the tube to the end of the bed.

"Wow," Python marveled to himself, stroking his aching length as he watched Forsyth take one of Lukas' hands, lacing their fingers. Watched Forsyth take himself in hand and guide his prick to Lukas' pucker, dragging it through the excess lube before he started to gently rock in. Moved toward the two, listening to the way Lukas' grunted, and how Forsyth soothed him with quiet praise and soft kisses. Python massaged one of Forsyth's glutes lovingly with his free hand as the green haired man worked himself inside their younger partner, sweet nothings tumbling from his lips against the taut neck. "That's beyond hot," Python said, running his hands up Forsyth's back as he took a knee behind them on the bed. He helped Lukas wrap his legs around Forsyth, rubbing knobby ankles with his thumbs, "that's beautiful. Gonna have to ruin it, though," he said as he watched his length rub between those muscled cheeks he loved so much. "Gonna have to bring it back down to hot, or maybe- maybe-" even he had to stop talking at the sensation of cold liquid oozing over his cock, slipping and sliding, eventually popping the head inside and drinking in Forsyth's grunt. "Maybe make it desperate, huh?" he asked, pressing forward agonizingly slowly. After a long moment, he pulled out so only an inch or so remained inside. "Know how you are with dual sensations, babe," he said, clever fingers stroking tense hips.

"Can you kiss me, please, Forsyth?" Lukas asked, arms wrapped tightly around trembling shoulders.

"Of course, beautiful," the thicker man apologized, pressing his lips to slack, shining ones. His eyes fell closed as Python pushed forward, rutting against him. "Mnh," he moaned into the kiss, pushed hard and deep into Lukas.

"Wish you could see how good the two of you look together," Python groaned, trying to find the best place for his hands, to get the most leverage. "So fucking gorgeous," he growled, settling on taking Lukas' legs about the ankles to brace himself. Forsyth broke his kiss with Lukas to whine helplessly into a smooth, sweat-slick neck when Python started to pound him in earnest. Lukas' fingers twisted in Forsyth's hair, his thin shirt sticking in their sweat. "Oh, fuck, you love it, huh? Being between us like this, eh?" When the bluenette's thrusts stopped, when Python stilled, buried deep inside the green haired man, Forsyth groaned impatiently. "Don't give me that," Python said through a grin, giving Forsyth's rear a playful tap with his open hand. He almost couldn't speak for the resulting squeeze on his length. "Can't leave Lukey-baby hanging," he said, sliding his hands down hard, quivering thighs.

At that, Forsyth managed to open his eyes. Despite the haze of pleasure, the dual assaults of silken, vice-like heat around his length, and a steel hard length filling him just right, he looked down at the redhead, focused. Focused on the open, panting lips, eyes half-lidded and looking nowhere in particular.

"Lukas," Forsyth whispered, dragging fingers down a slick chest, over small bumps of muscle until he found the eager length resting against Lukas' belly. It was a struggle to keep himself together, but Forsyth managed to take the other in hand, slide his fingers along Lukas' aching desire just the way he liked, the way that made him give up on sucking his stomach in and shake with need. Made him pant and writhe.

"That's good," Python said, taking Forsyth by the shoulders to brace himself and resume thrusting. "Oh, you're so tight. So good," he breathed.

"Love you," Forsyth whispered, "both of you. Lukas," he gasped, watching the redhead come undone. When Lukas gave a quiet whine, Forsyth forced himself to his elbows, despite wanting nothing more than to give in to pleasure, and took already kiss-swollen lips in a kiss just this side of rough. He kissed the younger man through his orgasm, stroked his length until it was soft and smeared with his seed, only allowing himself to give in once Lukas broke the kiss, relaxing that little bit he somehow managed after an intense climax. Lukas started to shift and make little sounds of discomfort as Python continued to drive into Forsyth hard, the more muscular man still inside him.

"Can you - ah - pull out, please? I'm a little oversensitive at the m- moment," Lukas managed, eyelids fluttering at the intensity of the feeling.

"Of course, of course," Forsyth breathed. "Python," he hissed, flexing his legs to hold himself still instead of rocking with his slender lover's thrusts.

"Fuck, sorry," the bluenette mumbled, leaning his forehead against Forsyth's shoulder blade as the green haired man untangled himself from Lukas. Eased the legs from around him to lay, slightly bent, on the bed on either side of them, eased himself from the tender pucker.

As soon as Forsyth's length lay in the soft, damp skin between Lukas' thigh and pelvis, Python picked up the pace again, slamming home with each desperate thrust. Forsyth's cock slid through Lukas' mess and lube, and the green haired man couldn't help but moan, close his eyes, finally giving in to sensation. He clung to Lukas as the bluenette pressed his cock over that spot again and again, rutting in the perfect way that had Forsyth seeing stars, spurred onward toward pleasure by the filthy things hissed in his ear.

"Know you can come from this, babe, wanna see it. Wanna feel it. Know you love my cock so much, c'mon, c'mon," Python growled, his nails digging crescents into Forsyth's shoulders.

In less than a minute, Forsyth's head dropped to Lukas' chest and he moaned, low and deep and long as he spent himself over Lukas' belly, legs trembling as Python fucked him through it.

"Yeah," Python husked against his neck, "gonna come, sweetheart," he warned, wrapping his arms around Forsyth's middle so he could rest his aching shoulders as he rutted into Forsyth, chasing his own oblivion. The sound the green haired man made when Python bit his shoulder, dug his teeth in as if to keep the man under him still, was what pushed the bluenette over the edge, pulsing and throbbing as he filled his lover. "Damn," was all he could say afterward, his body still wracked with spasms of pleasure.

As much as he wanted to just doze off on Forsyth's back, Python eased out. He carefully removed himself from the tangle of limbs before flopping down beside the others.

"Good night, my beauties," was all he said, throwing an arm over his face and not even bothering to untuck the rumpled comforter.

"We should shower," Lukas suggested, stretching his arms and hearing his shoulders pop as he leaned up to steal a quick kiss from Forsyth.

"I agree," Forsyth said once their lips parted.

Python pretended to snore, increasing in volume when Forsyth gave him a little shove, both of them unable to hide their snickering. Lukas smiled at their antics and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Python's parted lips. When the bluenette cracked open an eye and made to wrap his arms around the other's neck, to kiss back, he found that Lukas and Forsyth had already headed for the shower. He gave a happy little sigh and lazily drew a leg over the blankets to see how much of a mess they made. Finding none, he was content to splay himself across the bed and wait for his lovers to return and cuddle up to him.

He considered turning on the air conditioning unit, but dozed off before he could even remember that he needed to get up to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My neighbors across the street got drunk last night and TPd their own tree.


	3. Chapter 3

FENUXE Magazine, page 14-18, April 2017

The Devil may have gone down to Georgia, but if he went any time in the last three weeks all he would have found was love for "The Deliverance" as they took the state by storm. After one of their many performances, we caught up with them at The Last Resort Grill in Athens.

Python, the group's bassist, sprawled himself comfortably over one of the chairs with a pint of stout in one hand and nibbled on a large plate of fries between questions. Forsyth, the drummer (and the most energetic drummer since Dave Grohl - see our March issue for the chat we had with the Foo Fighters' frontman) kept a casually protective arm around Lukas, the lead guitarist and singer, to ensure that the fans respected the redhead's personal space all while sipping sweet tea.

We were granted this interview during their album tour, celebrating the release of their second album, _Echoes of Love_.

**As the most popular LGBT band in recent history, you have a surprisingly large following among teenage girls. Why do you think this is?**

"Well, we do try to appeal to as wide an audience as possible," Forsyth said, "often using gender neutral or even no pronouns so everyone can feel like they have a love song." Lukas seemed to second this opinion. Python, however, had another idea.

"You kidding me? It's slash fiction culture, duh. Think about it: three hot dudes, all in a gay relationship - even if we're not all gay, still - teenage girls like that [stuff] as much as dudes like lesbians. The only reason it's not a stereotype like guys and lesbians is because girls are better at hiding that [stuff]."

**Many have assumed you're all gay because of the nature of your relationship. Would you care to elaborate further on the nature of your relationship and the terms you apply to your sexualities?**

"What we have is a closed polyamorous relationship," Lukas explained, his cheeks lighting up with pink, "and I suppose I would call myself demisexual. These matters weren't really things I cared about in my youth, and I had never experienced an attraction of that nature until after developing a bond with Forsyth and Python."

"I am bisexual. Or Pansexual. Omnisexual?" Forsyth pondered. "People had always used the term 'bisexual' throughout my teenage years, so that's what I've gone with. I find most of these terms to be interchangeable."

"I'm gay," Python said with a shrug and grin, "like, flaming. No one's surprised by that, are they?"

**Was being rockstars what you always wanted to do?**

"Since my mother is an EMT, and my father a doctor," Forsyth started this round of answers, "they wanted me to go into medicine. While I appreciate and admire the hard work those in medical fields do, rock was always in my blood and nothing could change that."

"Both of my parents were military and, since my older brother had already gone to law school to become a lawyer, they expected me to follow in their footsteps. I had been considering it when Python and Forsyth showed me a more peaceful option," Lukas explained.

"Honestly, I just went wherever Forsyth did," Python told us, "If he hadn't kept pestering me, I would have just worked minimum wage jobs to maintain a little studio apartment and keep the 'fridge stocked with beer. I dropped out of high school, but this lovable pain-in-the-ass made me get my G.E.D., which I'm not really doing anything with, but I guess it did help me get a couple jobs before we got big."

**Since you brought up your families, how did they react to the formation of both your band and your relationship?**

"At this point, my folks are just happy I'm doing something with my life," Python told us, "As long as I'm not hurting anyone, they don't really care what it is."

"No one in my family was surprised when I got with Python, and my parents absolutely love Lukas. I'm pretty sure they're proud of me, despite me not doing exactly what they'd wanted," Forsyth said.

"Perhaps I don't speak to my parents as much as I should, but I'm sure they've come to terms with who I am and what I do for a living," Lukas said with a little laugh, "and my brother is happy that his spot as the favorite child has been cemented."

**Your last album featured a guest appearance by Silque, an up and coming young singer who happens to be both lesbian and Muslim. This was a bold move considering the current political climate. How was this received by your fans?**

Python was the first to respond with, "Quite well, actually. We got way more love than hate. All in all, I'd say there were, what, two or three dozen hate letters? If you go to our YouTube channel, you can see us roasting marshmallows on the veranda, using the hate mail as kindling."

 

* * *

 

Python ripped the magazine from Lukas' hands, throwing it on the lighted vanity.

"What're you doing, reading that right before a show?" the bluenette demanded. "You know what that does to you."

"Clive gave it to me this morning, and now was the first free moment I've had all day," Lukas answered calmly. "I don't like that last picture they used."

Python swiped the crinkled magazine from where he'd thrown it, opening it to the last page of the interview. A smile lit up his face at what he saw.

"Lukas, you look great in this picture."

"I'm," he hesitated, "blushing."

"Red is a good color for you, babe," Python soothed. Lukas looked away, rolling his shoulders awkwardly. "Where's Forsyth? He's usually bitching at me to be getting to the-"

"Fifteen minutes!" Forsyth called as he burst through the door, trailed by a petite, dark skinned woman who wore a headset and carried a clipboard. "We need to get to the curtain."

"Ah, there he is," Python said with a fond laugh. He put his hand on Lukas' back as the two followed their partner and the producer into the hallway. "You gonna be alright?"

"I always am," Lukas promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've mentioned New York and Georgia so far in this fic, so I've made it very clear I'm an American. But, I want to play a little game here. If you can guess what state I'm from by the time I post chapter seven, I'll let you decide who's what goes where in the chapter eight smoosh smoosh. 
> 
> I may also wind up making this a little longer and introduce some plot instead of it being pure indulgence.


	4. Chapter 4

Lukas was trembling by the last note of their final song, but it was appropriate for the emotional moment. His hearsh breathing was barely picked up by the mic, but Forsyth and Python noticed the other's tense body language.

"Thank you, St. Louis!" Forsyth called, turning a bright smile toward the audience for a moment. He nodded toward Lukas when Python caught his eye and got a nod of his own in return. The green haired man abandoned his drum kit, and the bluenette sat his guitar aside. Both quickly took to Lukas' sides, each pressing a gently hand to the slight curve of their lover's back despite the material of his shirt being drenched with sweat. Forsyth took Lukas' guitar strap from his shoulder and squeals of delight erupted from the crowd. The redhead flinched, but Python caught him in a warm embrace.

"I've got you," he said, his voice far too distant for Lukas' comfort.

The two older men guided Lukas back stage, brushing off stage hands as they passed. When the redhead realized he was away from the harshest lights, he picked up his pace until Python and Forsyth nearly had to run to keep up. When they made it to their dressing room, Lukas stood in the middle of the room, staring off into the corner and grinding his teeth behind firmly sealed lips. Forsyth closed the door behind them, Lukas' shoulders hunching to his ears at the sound.

"Sorry, love," the green haired man apologized, taking a cautious step toward the other. For each step forward Forsyth took, Lukas took another back. Python grabbed the green haired man's hand and held him back.

"Give him a minute," Python said softly. "We know this happens sometimes, yeah?" The bluenette turned to his stiff, trembling lover and offered a smile. "Hey stud, we're gonna sit on the couch. You can join us when you're ready, OK?" Forsyth was a bit stiff himself, sweating from the lights and the effort he put into his performance. He longed to wash off his stage makeup, but sat with Python when the slender man gave his arm a harsh tug. With an arm wrapped around his shoulders, his face hidden from Lukas' view by being buried in Python's shoulder, Forsyth pinched his brows in concern. "He's gonna be alright," Python whispered, running his fingers through Forsyth's hair, breaking up the gel that held it in place.

Lukas flinched when there came a knock at the door and folded his hands behind his back as both Python and Forsyth jumped up.

"I got it," Python said, giving a quick but affectionate caress to Forsyth's cheek. "You take care of him, eh?" with that, he turned to the door without waiting for a response.

"Lukas, my love," Forsyth started, showing his palms to the redhead as he approached. "How are you feeling?" he asked, offering a small smile, trying to distract the other from whatever Python was doing at the door.

"It's a bit- hard to- breathe," Lukas admitted, hunched forward despite his arms being behind his back. His gaze was turned to the floor, watching Forsyth's shoes as he moved closer.

"Perhaps it would help you breathe if you straightened your back out a little," the drummer suggested, keeping his hands splayed where Lukas could see them.

"Can't," was all Lukas could manage with a jerky shake of his head.

"Then may I? Allow me to show you," Forsyth offered, one of his hands dropping to his side, the other held out in offer. Lukas nodded, reaching out with shaking fingers to take his older lover's hand in a grip a little more forceful than any he usually used. He drew in a sharp breath when Forsyth slipped behind him, still holding his hand and wrapping his other arm around his middle. Lukas' breathing hitched on sharp little inhales, even as Forsyth's hand wandered over his chest, coming to rest gently over his sternum. "Now, follow my lead," the older man instructed, just breathing, letting his chest rise and fall against Lukas' back.

"My shirt, please," Lukas gasped. "The- the top buttons. They're- choking me."

"I've got you, babe," came a deeper voice, making Lukas' entire form tighten for a moment before slumping back against Forsyth. Python's clever fingers made quick work of the first three buttons, pushing the collar aside and folding it down to alleviate Lukas' claustrophobic feeling. "We could take it all the way off, if you'd like," the bluenette offered, stroking the lapels.

Lukas ignored the offer, instead he bit out, "Who was at the door?"

"Stage hand," Python supplied. "Checking up on us. Don't worry about it."

"We've things to do," Lukas said, words airy, eyes unfocused.

"Oh no we don't, stud. That's what we've got a crew and manager for," Python said, gently rubbing his sly fingers over Lukas' tense shoulders. "We just provide the talent. We already did our part, ain't that right, Forsyth?"

"Yes," the green haired man said, giving Lukas' hand a gentle squeeze. "Now all we have to do is relax. Doesn't that sound lovely? Breathe with me, Lukas, my love," he asked, taking deeper breaths so the smaller man could feel the rise and fall of his chest.

Over the seconds that followed, feeling like minutes for the panicked redhead, Lukas' eyes fluttered closed and snapped open several times, staring at nothing in particular when open.

"Close your eyes if you need to," Python suggested. "We're here. We'll keep an eye on things, promise," he said softly, giving a little laugh when Lukas' unoccupied arm snaked around him and pulled his slighter body flush against his, Forsyth's arm trapped between them. "Yeah, we've got you," Python reiterated, bringing his hands up to pet Lukas' hair, soothing out the sweat and product. Lukas buried his face in Python's neck, vaguely appreciative of how cool and dry it was compared to his and Forsyth's. After a long, worry-filled minute, Lukas heaved a heavy breath against the taut skin. "OK, I think it's question time," Python announced. "Forsyth?"

"Of course," was the response. "Alright, my love," Forsyth said, rubbing his hand up and down Lukas' front, enjoying the feeling of his knuckles brushing Python's shirt as he did so. "Where are we?"

Lukas blinked, his eyelashes tickling Python's collarbone. "I- somewhere in the Bible Belt?" he asked. Forsyth bit is lip to resist sighing.

"Alright, we'll start with something easier," Forsyth cooed as he continued to rub the other's chest and abdomen. Python kept petting Lukas with one hand, the other resting on his shoulder. "What's your name?"

Even though he frowned, he answered, "Lukas."

"And mine?"

"Forsyth."

"Mine, stud muffin?"

"Python," Lukas huffed, a slight chuckle making it through his still somewhat labored breath.

"Alright, let's try a more immediate 'where are we?' What kind of room are we in?" Forsyth asked, pressing a soft kiss to the fine hairs at the back of his younger lover's neck when he lifted his head to look around.

"Our dressing room," he said, "the decorations they've given us are tacky, yet somehow charming. We're in... Busch Stadium. St. Louis, Missouri." Lukas huffed out a sigh, sagging against Python, relying on Forsyth to hold him up. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be, huh?" Python said, tilting Lukas' head back with a gentle grip on the other's hair. He was relieved to find brown eyes with more focus. "Just don't read those dumb interviews we do right before shows. You know it stresses you out."

"Don't lecture him right now, Python," Forsyth chided quietly.

Python smirked. "Usually it's me asking someone not to lecture!" he joked, then pressed a kiss to the still damp forehead. "Hey," he said, drawing Lukas' attention back when the other looked away, a slightly chastised expression on the redhead's face. "How about a shower? We're all sweating and you could stand to do something that relaxes you, and I know getting clean is something that you find soothing." Python smacked his lips. "I'd like to get this foul tasting makeup off, maybe get a better taste in my mouth, huh?" he teased, wriggling his brows.

Lukas grunted in a fond manner. "I'm sure helping me relax is your end goal," he quipped, and smiled softly nonetheless.

"Hey," Python mocked being offended, "you're always more relaxed after my mouth has been on you."

Despite his playful protests, Lukas still reclined against Forsyth under the shower's warm caress, fingers twined in dripping blue locks as Python chased the better taste he was after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've referenced Missouri, too. I've been to Busch Stadium, and it's lovely. But, perhaps I'm biased because I'm a Cardinals fan. I won't reference my home state in the story before the eighth chapter, so any I mention can be crossed off the list.
> 
> Here's another game we can play. I found this on GameFAQs while looking for something else and played it with my boyfriend with humorous results. 
> 
> Think of an Echoes character. Any character, but just one. Got one in mind? Good. You are now married to that character and you can't get a divorce. How's life? 
> 
> I married Jesse, which I gotta say... I don't think I could do it. I couldn't marry someone who is literally a more attractive version of myself. Put forty pounds and a little mustache on Jesse, and that's me. My boyfriend wound up marrying Forsyth and wasn't entirely displeased with his results except for, "sex with that voice, though..." My boyfriend is a big fan of School Rumble, and Chris Cason (Forsyth's voice actor) also voices a character named Hanai, who overreacts to everything and, well, the boyfriend can't quite separate the two in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

In another nondescript hotel room, Forsyth took his turn to read the crumpled magazine, glancing over the interview with FENUXE. He dangled halfway off the bed, holding the magazine inches from the floor as he read it. Lukas sat at the head of the bed, his legs curled up under him, relaxing with a book. He wiggled his socked toes on occasion, usually when he turned a page. Python sat at the stock table provided by the hotel, on Forsyth's laptop. The noises he made drew both Lukas and Forsyth's attention on occasion.

"Python!" Forsyth gasped, dropping the magazine when he finally took more than a passing glance at his partner. "Are you touching yourself?!" he nearly shrieked, watching a slender hand moving about one fringed leg hole of the bluenette's short shorts.

"Uh, yeah?" Python said, looking over with a raised brow, fingers not stopping on his cock that lay against his thigh. "What do you expect from me? This shit is hot."

"I'm afraid to ask what," Forsyth said, picking up the further crumpled magazine. Lukas buried his face deeper in his book.

"These fanfics, man," the bluenette answered, looking back at the screen. He ran his tongue over his lower lip as he kept reading.

"You can't be serious," Forsyth lamented.

"Don't knock it until you try it," Python said, giving his fingers a brief rest only to scroll further down the page. "You should hear what some of these people have us do. In this one, we're in our dressing room after a show and I've got some real tight jeans pulled down to my knees, and your tongue is in my ass _thoroughly_ fucking me open, getting me ready for your apparently _huge_ cock."

"Apparently?" the green haired man asked, getting to his feet. Python smirked, not looking over.

"You've got a nice dick, babe, but this person compared it to, like, having a fist in my tiny, tight little asshole." Lukas sputtered at the bluenette's words, pushing the pages of the book against his cheeks. "Said 'it hurts so good'," Python moaned, fingers sliding along his length again. "Wanna know what Lukas is doing?" he asked near-breathlessly.

Before the redhead could say anything, Forsyth responded with, "against my better judgement, yes," pulling out the chair opposite Python's. Rather than sitting, he dropped to his knees and crawled under the table. "He's- _fuck_ -" Python breathed when Forsyth's tongue teased the tip of his length. The slender man spread his legs wide, hiking up the already short legs of his shorts even further, putting his length on full display for the man under the table. "He's holding my face in his hands, fucking down my throat," he managed. "Shit," he growled, fingernails screeching on the table when Forsyth took him in hand, pushing his foreskin back to lave the reddened head with attention. "You likin' this at all, Lukey-baby?" he asked, head lolling to his left to look over at his other lover.

After taking a deep breath, Lukas pulled the book from his face. He marked it and closed it before saying, "these people certainly have an interesting opinion about our sex lives."

"Oh, fuck," Python said, fisting a hand in Forsyth's hair, scrolling further down the page with the other. "I'd be up for bangin' in our dressing rooms if either of you were." He lifted a leg, fully intent on draping it over Forsyth's shoulder, but banged it on the table and cursed under his breath. "They've got us doin' all sorts of fun stuff in these stories."

"Now I see where you get some of your more... unique ideas from," Lukas said, setting his book on the bedside stand.

"They think I'm some super kinky fuck who wears a plug during sh- shit- shows," the bluenette stumbled through, managing a little laugh. He groaned when Forsyth pulled back, Python's fingers slipping from his hair.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Forsyth muttered, stroking his lover's length.

"Well, fuck, fine," Python said, shoving the table back so he could see his more muscular lover. So he could reach down and cup a cheek, swiping his thumb through the saliva that had dribbled down the other's chin. "I'll grab one of mine the next time we swing by our place and wear it during a show. Don't be surprised if I ambush you afterward, though."

Forsyth brought his free hand up to rub his forehead and laughed. He looked up, green eyes going wide as he watched the possessive kiss Lukas laid on their slender lover. Python finally managed to hook his leg over a muscular shoulder, fucking his cock through the loose ring Forsyth's fingers made.

"Oh, that's..." was all the kneeling man could manage, catching a glimpse of one of his partners' tongues on occasion.

"Forsyth," Lukas said, giving a small smile down at the other. He kissed Python again, the bluenette sliding a hand under his own shirt, scratching his chest and pinching stiff nipples. Lukas' hand soon joined Python's under the thin material.

"Fuck," Python gasped when his nipple was pinched. "Oh, fuck, I love those guitar calluses, Lukas, baby." Lukas rolled the nub between his fingers, watching Python writhe and whine when Forsyth started to bob his head on him again. "Forsyth, can I- could you- I can't- uhn," he whined, taking a fist full of Lukas' shirt.

Knowing what the other wanted, Forsyth pulled back enough to hook his middle finger in his own mouth alongside Python's prick. Lukas took the whining bluenette's lips again while Forsyth slicked his finger, asking for entrance to the other's mouth by flicking his tongue against his upper lip. After a thorough tongue-fucking, Python broke the kiss when Forsyth's finger pressed against his pucker. His hand was tangled up in Python's shorts and underwear, but he made it work, sliding in carefully even as Python wriggled and bumped his heel impatiently against Forsyth's back.

"Lukas, baby, read to me," Python asked, tightening his grip on both of his lovers.

"Read?" Lukas asked, his voice a hint raspier than usual.

"Yeah, the story I've got up. Please?" Lukas sighed through his nose. " _Please_ ," the bluenette whined.

The redhead leaned over the table, having to stretch to reach it. Python appreciated the view as he waited, trying not to squirm under the unrelenting pressure against his prostate, failing miserably and petting Forsyth's hair.

"'Harder, Forsyth. More,' Python moaned into the curls on Lukas' lower belly," Lukas read. Forsyth moaned around the turgid prick in his mouth, bringing a hand to his own jeans to free his aching length. He stroked himself with one hand, curling his finger inside Python with the other as Lukas continued. "'Come on,' he begged, even as his body was rocked from the rough thrusts, struggling to hold onto Lukas' bare hips. Lukas tilted his head up, one set of fingers roughly fisted in blue curls, to-" and the redhead stopped to sigh before pressing on, "-slap Python's face with his engorged... cock." Both Python and Forsyth moaned at the mental image.

"Jesus, baby, if you did that, I'd-"

"Python," Lukas warned.

"Shit, sorry," Python moaned, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Oh, shit, you know I can't control my mouth when I'm this fucking close, fuck. You know how good Forsyth's tongue feels, damn it. Maybe you should kiss me to keep me quiet, huh?" And he did, taking control of the bluenette's upper body, leaning his head back, cradling it as they shared a hard, wet kiss. Python could do little more than whimper, body drawing taut as Forsyth worked him inside and out.

Forsyth continued to lave the other's prick with attention, even as it swelled and pulsed. Even as the Python's seed oozed down his throat, helped along by the other's wild bucking, Forsyth swallowed around his lover. Once the bluenette was spent, he sagged back into the chair and groaned, breaking the lip lock with Lukas. "Oh, fuck, that was good," he breathed, adding a little "ah," when Forsyth's finger slipped from inside him. His leg fell from Forsyth's shoulder when the other stood, hand still wrapped around his own length. Python gave a lazy smile and pushed up his own shirt, raising a brow.

The more muscular man leaned over Python, bracing himself on one of the chair's arms, taking Python's lips in a slow, deep kiss. He earned himself a moan and unhurried stroking of his cheeks and hair from both of his lovers. It didn't take long for him to spend himself over Python's stomach, panting against the bluenette's cheek. He turned his head for a soft, sweet kiss from Lukas.

"Shower?" he asked with a chuckle, Lukas brushing his hair back, out of Python's face.

"Lukas didn't get off," Python pointed out.

"You don't need to worry about me," he promised, drawing his fingers down Python's neck.

"Don't give me that crap. Get your clothes off and get your cute ass in the shower," the bluenette said, standing. He cupped his hand over the mess on his stomach and popped the button of his shorts he hadn't yet taken off.

Lukas gave a muted laugh and a shake of his head, watching as Forsyth removed his own clothes, halfheartedly folding them and setting them on the table. "The three of us won't all fit," Lukas tried to reason as he started on the buttons of his own shirt, unable to keep the small smile from his lips.

"I'm flexible," Python shot back, following the muscular form dressed only in boxers to the little hotel bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a hint as to what state I'm in: My state has an Athens, but you already know it's not Georgia, New York or Missouri, so that leaves... eighteen other options.
> 
> Also, Python is forever uncut. Aaand I'm glad I proofread this before posting, as embarrassing as it is to read smut that I've written, because I accidentally gave Forsyth three hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Out & About Newspaper, cover story, continued on 1D.  
  
In the final leg of their _Echoes of Love_ album tour, The Deliverance swung by the Kreutz Creek Vinyards for a tour of the property, speaking with us along the way.  
  
_**O &A**_: How long have the three of you played together?  
  
Forsyth: We first got together in high school. Python and I were seventeen, and Lukas was sixteen.  
  
_**O &A**_: Were you dating before you formed the band?  
  
Python: Pfft. No. I mean, Forsyth and I were, but it took a while to get Lukas on board.  
  
Lukas: I didn't want to intrude on an already existing relationship.  
  
Forsyth: It took us a few years to convince Lukas that we were both on board with this relationship, and that it wasn't just a sexual thing; that we both loved him. We got together while Lukas and I were in college. Python and I were twenty-one, Lukas was twenty.  
  
_**O &A**_: Are there any tracks on your newest album that you'd like your fans to pay special attention to?  
  
Lukas: I found Silque's _Adam's Rib_ particularly poignant, yet hopeful. She has a marvelous voice. It was an honor to sing alongside her.  
  
Forsyth: I really enjoyed recording _Orange Trees and Gravity_. It's one of my favorite drum lines we've ever come up with.  
  
Python: I liked _Nothing is Fine_ , for obvious reasons. I mean, I inspired it, after all. Lukas always looks so handsome when he sings _My Armor_ , too, so that's another personal favorite. We recently did a DVD of some of our best live shows, and that song has the best visual out of all of them.  
  
_**O &A**_: What are your next plans?  
  
Python: Going home for a while. As much as I've come to enjoy touring, I need a vacation. I need a three day nap.  
  
Forsyth: He actually will sleep for three days if we let him. However, I could use a break as well. Then, after a couple weeks to ourselves, we will begin talks about a third album.

 

* * *

  
  
"Hmm," Python said, a thoughtful hum making it's way up his throat as he looked at the newspaper in his hands.  
  
"Is something the matter, Python?" Lukas asked, looking up from his book. Once more, he was curled up at the head of their hotel room bed, a thick novel resting in his lap. The bluenette sat up and crawled from the end of the bed to flop down next to the redhead. The movement drew Forsyth's attention, where he looked over from his laptop, pausing a video he'd been watching on YouTube.  
  
"Nah, not really. It just seems like every interview we've done has been with gay outlets. I mean, that's fine. I'm, like, really gay, but..." he trailed off, dropping the newspaper off the side of the bed.  
  
"But?" Forsyth asked, walking over to join them. He sat next to Python and got an arm loosely wrapped around his waist for his trouble.  
  
"I dunno," the slender man complained, "sometimes I wish they'd focus on the music instead of what we're doing with our dicks. It stopped being fun after a while, making dirty jokes about, well, us."  
  
"Truth be told," Lukas started, setting his book aside, "it has gotten under my skin a bit as well. I could bear one every once in a while, as it does help some people to know that we're together, and being different isn't the end of the world. However, I would prefer not to share details about our lives, like how we got together or how and when we," he hesitated, "make love. Those memories are precious, and to be kept between us." Lukas brushed his fingers through Python's hair a few times. Forsyth's brows drew together and he dipped his head slightly.  
  
"I didn't know it was affecting you guys so much," he admitted. "I hadn't even noticed that all of our interviews had been with LGBT publications."  
  
"I mean, it's not _that_ big of a deal," the prone man muttered, pushing his head against the fingers in his hair. "It does make me question Clive's sexuality, though." The hand stroking his locks paused.  
  
"What?" Forsyth deadpanned out of shock. Python cracked open an eye he couldn't remember closing and grinned up at his more muscular lover.  
  
"He must spend a lot of time thinking about just how queer we are if he keeps setting up these interviews with queer magazines." Forsyth's cheeks slowly turned red, and he looked away. "Now he's thinking about his crush thinking about us fucking!" Python teased.  
  
"Python, Clive is married," Lukas pointed out, his hand simply resting on his slenderer lover's head.  
  
"Doesn't mean he can't rub one out thinking about us," Python said with a shrug.  
  
"Don't put that image in my head!" Forsyth nearly shrieked.  
  
"Seconded," Lukas added, a slight, awkward frown on his lips.  
  
After a long moment, Forsyth kicked off his sneakers and lay on the bed. He threw an arm and a leg over Python as he said, "Once this tour is over, we can call Clive and see about getting an interview with a music-focused magazine."  
  
Lukas got up from the bed and Python whined. "Where are you going?" he asked, watching with hooded eyes as Lukas pulled his sweater off over his head.  
  
"I was under the impression that we were going to cuddle. I would like to change into something a bit more appropriate for sleeping in case I were to doze off."  
  
Python smiled, feeling Forsyth's warm chuckle against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I was out playing PoGo most of the day yesterday, and I had an officers' meeting for my club at Uni today. Instead of being a responsible adult and Vice President, I just listened to the others and doodled. I did wind up explaining why I thought some of their ideas wouldn't work, but other than that, I just tried my damnedest to keep my sighs internal. Except for the part where the treasurer and I failed not to laugh when our president kept putting the letters "LGBTQ" in the wrong order and forgetting some of the letters. The treasurer had to keep saying "L-G-B-T-Q or plus," and when he left out letters, she'd tell him which ones he left out. When he left out one of my letters, I jokingly said, "Hey! You want me to run that meeting and you're forgetting one of my letters? Asshole!" We all dissolved into a giggle fit then. 
> 
> Here's my doodles, if you're curious:  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/p4oox2he3/) [](https://postimg.org/image/xbgoon7gr/)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Forgive my tardiness," Clive said when the hotel room door was opened for him.  
  
"Not to worry, sir," Forsyth said, motioning with one arm for the older man to come in. "You're only a few minutes late."  
  
"He's half an hour late. You'd pitch a bitch if I was ever that late to anything," Python groused, but offered Clive a Diet Coke from the hotel room mini-refrigerator anyway. Clive accepted the drink with a polite nod. Python popped the tab on his own drink and leaned the backs of his thighs against the table. "So, you've got us an interview with another magazine, huh?" Python asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Clive said, looking absolutely delighted.

 

* * *

  
  
"Are you serious?" Python asked, tears building in his eyes under the effort it took not to laugh. When he looked at the others to find Forsyth with a confused look on his face and an awkward smile on Lukas', he lost it, doubling over and holding his stomach as he laughed, long and hearty.  
  
"Better Homes and Gardens, sir?" Forsyth asked, scratching his temple nervously.  
  
"Well, why not?" Clive asked, splaying a hand to the sitting room the four of them occupied. "You all have a lovely home, and I happen to know Lukas is an amazing cook from bunking together in college," he had to raise his voice over Python's laughter.

"I suppose sharing cooking and gardening secrets is a fair sight better than sharing intimate details of our personal lives," Lukas relented with a slight chuckle. He often found Python's laughter infectious, even if his reaction was rather muted.  
  
"Wonderful!" Clive cheered. "Forsyth, you can show off your acoustic stylings in the practice room. Lukas, you have told me your neighbors often ask you for the secret to your lovely rose bushes. Come to think of it, Mathilda keeps asking me. She generally doesn't like those kind of magazines, but I have the feeling she won't even speak to me after I hand her the magazine until she's read the whole thing and tried it."  
  
"Won't she be disappointed when she finds out he sings to them," Python said, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Lukas gave a slight frown and looked away as a hint of pink rose to his cheeks.  
  
"Oh?" Clive asked, brows raising. "Well, then. I suppose I'm going to be hearing even more of your music, then," he said with a good natured chuckle.  
  
"So are we if the neighbors catch wind of that. They'll be blasting out albums loud enough for us to hear all the way in here," Python managed, snorting in an effort not to laugh. He really did feel bad for the way his redheaded lover's face almost matched his hair and the button-down he wore, but his reaction was unavoidable.  
  
"Perhaps I will share some recipes instead," Lukas said quietly, turning on his heel to head for the kitchen. Python draped himself over Forsyth, begging his green haired lover to help him stop laughing, getting a soothing hand on his back as a result.  
  
"They're probably going to want a tour of the place first," Forsyth muttered. "Python, have you put away all your toys?"  
  
"Which kind?" the bluenette asked with a smirk, dissolving into laughter once more, weighing one side of the thicker man down with the heft of his weight.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Clive asked, looking as concerned as his voice had sounded.  
  
Python shook his head in a negative despite Forsyth's, "Yes. He just needs to get it out of his system."  
  
"Well, hopefully he can get it out of his system soon because I believe the B H and G van has just rolled up," Clive said upon noticing a flash of white with a floral pattern through the window.  
  
"Oh shit," Python gasped after another round of snorting laughter. "I really do need to go make sure all my toys are hidden," he said, stumbling off up the stairs.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask which kind," Forsyth said with a sigh. Clive shook his head, but gave a fond chuckle.

 

* * *

  
  
Better Homes and Gardens, page 11, June 2017  
  
**Members of The Deliverance Share Their Secret Cartoon-Themed Sweets Recipes!**  
  
The young trio of musicians invited us into their shared home to show us some of the most fabulous desserts we've ever laid eyes on. The three came up with these recipes based on various characters from cartoons they've watched over the years. Here are a few of the recipes Lukas was willing to demonstrate for our crew.  
  
**Kakarot (Dragon Ball Z)**  
  
The Kakarot is a very moist carrot cake with a delightfully orange color, topped with not a cheesecake icing, but an actual cheesecake! The cheesecake is made with a few drops of blue food coloring to reflect the colors of the character's attire.  
  
Ingredients:  
  
_Graham Cracker Crust_  
  
3 cups graham cracker crumbs, finely ground  
  
2/3 cup sugar  
  
10 tablespoons butter, melted  
  
_Carrot Cake_  
  
1 2/3 cup all-purpose flour  
  
1 teaspoon baking soda  
  
1 1/2 teaspoon baking powder  
  
1 teaspoon ground cinnamon  
  
1/4 teaspoon ground nutmeg  
  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
  
1 cup grated carrots  
  
1 cup finely shredded carrots  
  
3 large eggs  
  
1 1/2 cups sugar  
  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
  
2/3 cup vegetable oil  
  
8 ounces crushed pineapple  
  
1/2 cup shredded dried cranberries  
  
_Cheesecake_  
  
2 8 ounce packages of cream cheese, softened  
  
1 cup sugar  
  
2 large eggs  
  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
  
1 1/2 cup sour cream  
  
3 drops blue food coloring (optional)  
  
Instructions:  
  
Preheat oven to 350 degrees.  
  
Mix graham cracker crumbs, 2/3 cups sugar and melted butter until well blended.  
  
Press mixture into bottom of lightly greased 13x9 baking pan.  
  
Bake for 4 minutes, carefully remove from oven.  
  
In a large bowl, mix flour, baking soda, baking powder, cinnamon, nutmeg and salt. Stir in all the carrots and set aside.  
  
Blend at medium speed, 3 large eggs, 1 1/2 cups sugar, 1 teaspoon vanilla. Blend in oil, pineapple and cranberries.  
  
On low speed, slowly add mixture from large bowl. Mix until thoroughly blended.  
  
Pour into pan over graham cracker crust.  
  
Bake at 350 degrees for twenty minutes, or until cake is slightly spongy but not thoroughly baked. Carefully remove from oven.  
  
Blend at medium speed cream cheese, remaining sugar, eggs, vanilla, sour cream. Add food coloring if desired and blend until desired color is achieved.  
  
Carefully pour over unfinished carrot cake, bearing in mind that cake will rise a bit more. Stop half an inch from top of pan.  
  
Bake at 350 degrees for 25 minutes or until no carrot cake comes up from a toothpick inserted in middle.  
  
Remove from heat and cover with dish towel. Allow to cool in open air for fifteen minutes. Place in refrigerator for three hours.  
  
See more on page 26!

 

* * *

  
  
"Ya know," Python started, leaning against the arm of the chair Lukas was resting in with a closed book in his lap, "they still used some pretty gay words to describe us. Fabulous! Oh, and they called anime 'cartoons'."  
  
"Anime is cartoons," Forsyth reasoned. Python's eyes widened.  
  
"Blasphemer!" he accused, tossing the magazine into Lukas' lap to tackle his more muscular lover, knocking him from the sofa. Lukas gave a small chuckle and a smile as he watched his older partners roll around on the floor, pulling hair and tickling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if updates start coming slower. I've recently sustained a chest injury (don't worry - I'll be fine in a few weeks) and it has become infected. I'm on a myriad of medications to deal with this infection that are making me sluggish and tired, which really sucks because there's an event going on in PoGo right now, but what can you do?
> 
> Also, I was gonna have flan for the first time ever today, and I realized I can't have it because it's made with milk and I can't have dairy with one of my meds. FML.
> 
> Also also, the recipe used in this chapter is similar to one my little brother and I came up with a few years ago. We had a sweet for many of our favorite DBZ characters. Piccolo, my favorite character, was a sweet zucchini bread with nuts. If you do try this recipe at home, do be aware that I've had this overflow on me a few times and often have to play the amounts of what I use by ear. Make sure it is thoroughly cooked and cooled before consuming - because eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> While it may not exactly make sense, this entire fic was inspired by Josie and the Pussycats' "Three Small Words."


End file.
